Nata, Claire and Star Wars
by 7crazx7
Summary: Nata and Claire find an R2 unit in Claire's garage, replacing the robot that Claire had previously blown up. On purpose. They soon get sucked out of their planet into a galaxy far, far away. Add Nata's fangirling, a new type of lightsaber, rebels, Darth vader, a girl that wants to blow herself up, a broken R2 unit and a spaceship, and you get chaos. I do not own star wars!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks...

I own Nothing! Except for Nata and Claire of course...

* * *

Natalie Whitney

Nickname- Nata, Twinkienoodles when Claire is being insane.

Age-16

Looks- average height, pale skin, blue-green eyes, long brown hair with pink streak down the middle.

Likes- scaring the lights out of others, chocolate, sharp things, cats, guns, being a lunatic, talking back, kicking/slapping/choking/pinching people, Star Wars.

Dislikes- snakes, heights, flying books, toothbrushes.

other- asthma,

Claire Blitz

nickname- none

Age-15

looks- slightly shorter than Nata, short blonde hair, left eye hazel, right eye red, slight tan.

likes- fire, explosions, things that go BOOM, food, anything that looks innocent but later on goes boom, making friends, getting kicked out of food stores, bacon.

Dislikes- meanies, zombies, spiders, water, canned tuna, snobs,

other- pyromaniac.

**Chapter 1-**

_"Hey! Hey! Nata! wake up!"_

Nata kept snoring, unaffected. Claire frowned.

"NANANANANANA BATMAN!"

Nata frowned. Claire stood up and opened the closet. She took out two books, and, concentrating, threw them at Nata. HARD. Nata caught one in each hand and threw them back, still asleep. Claire tried a few other tactics, which also included a pillow, a choking motion, a pickle and an airborne tuna can. Finally, when the smell of tuna got to Nata, She sat up straight in her sleeping bag, simultaneously whacking Claire with her hair.

"What time is it?"

"Exactly 2:01"

*choke*

* * *

2:15

"Okay lookie here you wake me up at two in the morning and now my room smells of canned tuna. Blergh. You better have a good explanation for this Claire." Nata glared at her friend.

"..." Claire stared blankly at Nata. "...Nope."

The look on Nata's face was so awful that no manga artist in his or her right mind would dare draw it.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I'll tell you!" Claire waved her hands in front of Nata's face, "accidentally" whacking her in the forehead.

"So you remember that robot-thing i was building out of god knows what?"

"Yeah"

"Well it kind of exploded and now there is a small crater in the basement."

"And why should I care?"

"Because I have chocolate."

"Mmm... I bet it was supposed to explode wasn't it."

"... How did you figure that out so easily?"

"How did you become such a pyromaniac?"

"I don't know, how did you come to love sharp things so much?"

"Is that even important?"

"Yes."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WON!"

"What?"

Claire never did find out what made Nata stop giggling in the corner.

* * *

"... that looks like a green R2D2" Nata looked at the robot, at the crater, then at Claire. "Is it your secret ambition to blow up C3P0 as well?"

Claire blinked. "Ummm... That's weird."

"What's weird?"

Claire walked over to the R2D2 look-alike and flipped it over, examining it with awe. She then fumbled with the buttons on it and gawked.

"What are you doing? You know full-well that R2D2 didn't have a butt either, so why would you search for one on your own droid-thing?"

"Umm... Well this is awkward..." Claire walked back towards Nata and grabbed her wrist.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEE! THAT'S NOT MY ROBOOOOOOOOOOOOT I THINK SOME CRAZY DUDE MUST HAVE BROKEN INTO MY HOUSE AND SWITCHED THEM OUT BECAUSE THAT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT MY ROBOT OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG..."

Nata sighed. "Look we should probably tell your parents and calm down will you?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN TWINKIENOODLES?! THERE'S A LIGHT COMING OUT OF THE CRATER! IT'S GONNA KILL US ALL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nata paled. How the freaking hell had she not noticed a giant glowing crater pulling the both of them in?! Claire was still freaking out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOT THE HAAAAIIIIRRRR STOP IT GIANT HOLE OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOM AT LEAST BE MADE OF FIREEEEEEEEEEEE..."

Nata- *mental facepalm*

"Weeeellll... That escalated quickly."

* * *

Thank you for reading! ( if anyone is )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"Claire..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"Ummm... We've stopped spinning."

"Oh... haha... Where are my explosives?"

"I knew it... You keep explosives in your pockets..."

Nata looked around at their surroundings, trying to ignore the fact that Claire would start to sing whenever she was nervous or scared, which meant that she was now singing "fancy" and hitting her fist against the floor.

The girls were in a white room. The only exit was a round blue door about 2 by 2 feet. Now for the real problem- stay here and die of lack of oxygen in about 5 minutes due to an insane Claire, or go outside of the room and possibly be ripped to shreds by some unknown terror. Nata chose the latter choice.

"Come on Claire. You and your singing will make me go deaf before we even run out of oxygen." Nata, being the oh-so-responsible person she is, grabbed Claire and rammed her head into the door.

"I'm in the-OW! OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Phew... That's better. Now how to open this door... Do we need a key? A password perhaps? Or..."

Nata never finished her sentence due to Claire casually opening the door and walking through.

"oh."

Claire bubbled with interest as she ran inside. They were in a... **SPACESHIP?** The Heck?

"Ooh look Twinkienoodles! Buttons! Levers! A steering wheel! I wanna try!" Claire zoomed towards the wheel.

"NO!"

"But Twinkienoodles..."

"I'm the only one who knows how to drive here!"

"But you don't know how to drive a spaceship!"

"Well neither do you! At least I don't blow up every single thing I touch! And anyway, before we start this again, we need to explore this thing a bit more and get to know it! And find some clothes! If you didn't notice, that light-beam-thing teleported us, but not our clothes! WE NEED CLOTHES!"

"Sooooo... We're naked?"

Claire ran off into the nearby hall in search for clothes.

* * *

Nata and Claire found out that there were six rooms in the spaceship. The room with the "really pretty driving wheel" as Claire called it, the white room which turned out to be a training room for something, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen. A very small kitchen. In the bedrooms, Claire found some clothes, which were mostly just jeans and t-shirts with a few tank tops and of course undergarments, but what mostly surprised Nata were the clothes in the back of the closet.

"Is that? No... It can't be!"

Claire stared at Nata- she had sparkling eyes that were now forming tears. Claire edged away. Nata's fangirl sigh was coming out.

"JEDI ROBES!"

In less than a second, Nata was out of the room and heading towards the bathroom to change.

"Ummmmm... I think I'll just stick with the jeans and tank top thank you..."

* * *

While Nata was still fangirling in the corner, Claire had started singing "crazy frog".

* * *

"Okay okay okay okay Natalie calm..."

"Ooh Nata what's that? It's pretty..."

Nata squealed and stuffed a bunch of metal stuff into Claire's face.

"The fooooooooooooooorce! It's wiiiiith me!"

Claire- backs up.

"Ok ok... are we in Star Wars or something because I have never seen you look so happy ever since you went to the star wars con dressed as a wookie... That was a hell of a lot scary."

Nata slowly turned towards Claire. Her eyes looked like they were almost sparkling.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!"

Claire- *facepalm*

Nata- *kicks her in the shins*

"IdontknowhowbutIthinkweareinthestarwarsgalaxysomewherefarfarawayfromhomeandIfoundallthepiecesforalightsaberinmyunderweardrawerandImreallyhappybecauseIfIfigureouthowtobuildoneoftheseIcanbeajedibutIdon'tknowhowandalsoIreeallywanttoknowwhatpartofthetimelineofstarwarswearein!"

"Errr... Nata, I think I might have started to rub off on you. say it sloooooooowly. I mean slug slowly."

"Okay okay. Fine. So I'm pretty sure that we somehow got sucked into the star wars part of the galaxy by your R2D2 look alike robot thing..."

"It wasn't mine!"

"And now we are in a galaxy far far away from home for some unknown reason. Well I found lightsaber pieces in my underwear drawer and I'm going to put them together and be totally awesome!" Nata started doing her victory dance.  
( which included jumping, throwning a random toothbrush and nearly slapping Claire in the face )  
"Oh and the kitchen is full of sharp things. Such shiny sharp things..."

Claire let those words process through her mind.

"Oh so since nobody is at the wheel ( the really pretty one ) and you are gonna be busy building a lightsaby-thing and we're probably going to run into a floating rock or a planet or a different spaceship and kill ourselves, I'll go take the wheel!" Claire literally _BOUNCED_ to the wheel. While Nata was busy assembling a lightsaber, while failing miserably, Claire was having fun with the control system.

"Ooh I wonder what the big red button does?"

Nata dropped her things at once and ran over to Claire.

"NEVER EVER EVER PRESS THE BIG RED BUTTON! IT'S PROBABLY THE SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON!"

"Oh! Even more the reason to press it don't you think? Heehee self-destruct usually makes things go BOOM! I always wanted to go boom!"

"Claire if you ruin my time in my favorite place in the entire universe, I swear I'll give you a more painful death than just going boom."

"Like?"

"Well I have a knife."

"Oh. Damn."

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY!"

"Claire what do you want."

"Nothing."

"Then shut up."

"There's a giant metal planet and I think we might be heading towards it full-speed and about to land on it. It looks like it might want to kill us."

"Uh-uh."

"No seriously it has a giant hole in it and it looks dangerous." Claire blinked, then giggled. "I think it makes things go boom."

"...Try and turn around. I don't want to have "Death by deadly death star of deathy deathyness engraved on my tombstone.""

"I can't."

"WHAT."

"I've already landed. Honestly Nata I think that if I set off that R2 thing to go off under your butt and explode while killing everyone around you in an explosion (hehe) and every single way of waking someone up except for canned tuna you would still be asleep. Sleeping like a baby."

Nata blinked, looked down and out of the window and started whacking her head against the wall. Then after a while of that, Claire staring, joining in, getting "survival supplies", and matches, she dragged Nata outside, slammed the door and ran off to a random door screaming "This! Ain't! Spartaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Or, at least she probably would have if Nata didn't grab her by the hair and started to lecture her about how there might be storm troopers or Darth Vader or something else ready to blast her head off and kill the two of them. Obviously, the words went into one of Claire's ears and out of the other one, because she just dragged Nata out into a random hallway and sprinkled glitter everywhere while humming some strange song.

"Claire! Don't be so reckless! We don't even know why we are here! Or why no alarms sounded when you landed us on this thing! I mean, we were in plain view! OR..."

Then it hit Nata.

"Claire..."

"Twinkienoodles?"

"Err... How to say this..."

"With your mouth?"

"No Claire this is serious." Claire stopped and put Nata down after an extensive glitter fest. "OK so you know where you landed us? On the Death star's outer layer. We were breathing. In space. Well we weren't actually breathing but just being there more like it but still. "

Claire blinked.

"Don't worry I'll let that process."

"..."

"..."

"Cool! Anyway, before you go into that looooooooong conversation of how the heck we haven't died yet, lets go wreck havoc! I'm sure you'll find out eventually!"

"But what if we run into Darth Vader?"

"Take that super cool cloak of his and run! Then return the ashes!"

"Hmmmmm... I actually kind of like that idea! Oh and Claire! More ideas! C'mere!"

* * *

(With Darth Vader)

"General! I sense a strange presence close-by. Human. Find him and question him."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

( Claire and Nata )

"Shhh! I hear someone coming!"

"Heeheehee I can't wait to burn Vader's cape!"

"SHHHH!"

Footsteps echoes in the hallway. Four pairs of footsteps.

"Three..."Claire whispered.

"Two..." Nata mumbled.

"One!"

Nata leaped out of the shadows onto one of the storm troopers and grabbed his feet. She dodged a few shots and started waving a white flag.

"White flag white flag!" When everyone put down their blasters, she calmly pocketed the flag, grabbed a blaster and fired at the Troopers. When they fell, she took their blasters and ammo.

"Not."

* * *

(Vader)

Vader walked into the hallway the presence was last inside and stopped dead in his tracks. Four troopers laid in the center of the hallway, not dead but heavily injured, obviously from a amateur blaster shot. But no, that wasn't what caught his attention the most. No, the thing that caught his main attention was the actual hallway. It was coated in glue and glitter. PINK glitter. Was this the attacker's idea of a joke?

Vader used the force once again to track the invader. He would deal with him personally.


End file.
